A Lonely September
by paramoreroqs210
Summary: this is a songfic to lonely september by the plain white t's. Claudia/Todd tell me if i should continue. my first fanfic so be gent;e please. thank you :D


A Lonely September

_Sittin' here all by myself, Jus' tryin' to think of something to do_

As I walked around my small apartment my mind was racing, trying to find anything for me to do to get my mind off Claudia Donovan

_Tryin' to think of something, anything just to keep me from thinking of you_

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it. Everything I thought of made me think of her. Her smile, her laugh, the smell of her hair, everything.

_But you know it's not working out, 'cause you're all that's on my mind_

All it took was accidently glancing at the pictures I had in the box on the table and I was lost in memories.

_One thought of you is all it takes to leave the rest of the world behind_

When I asked her to be my girlfriend I thought it would last a few weeks and then she'd come to me with some BS "We've grown apart" line that I've heard from all my other girlfriends. But we lasted longer than I ever thought we would, that I ever intended us too.

_And I didn't mean for this to go, as far as it did_

But I got close to her, closer than I've ever been to anyone I've dated. We shared more than I thought I would with anyone

_And I didn't mean to get so close, and share what we did_

I never thought I'd fall in love with someone like her, but now, as I'm strumming on the old guitar that we played on together so many times, I'm thinking different.

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

Claudia puts up walls, I know she's terrified of letting someone in just for them to hurt her. But I saw how she looked at me. She loves me, and she knows it

_And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

I'm still trying to convince myself that she's just another girlfriend. No one special, but deep down I know I'm lying to myself

_I'm sittin' here tryin to convince myself that you're not the one for me _

But the more I think about it, the more I know it's a lie. The more I need her sitting next to me with her head on my chest, and my arm wrapped around her.

_But the more I think, the less I believe and the more I want you here with me_

It was late October and I couldn't help but think about our first Christmas, I don't want to spend the holidays alone this year

_You know the holidays are coming up, and I don't want to spend them alone_

I knew I wouldn't be able to stand Christmas with memories of the one with Claudia floating around my head

_Memories of Christmas time with you will kill me if I'm in my own_

I float back to the fact that I didn't even mean for this to go so far.

_And I didn't mean for this to go, as far as it did_

I didn't think I would get so close, share so much as I did with Claudia

_And I didn't mean to get so close, to share what we did_

I never meant to fall in love, but as cliché as it sound she seemed to worm her way into my heart, make me fall in love with her.

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

I guess, to be fair I did the same to her, and I hope I don't sound stalker-ish when I say, I know she loves me too.

_And you didn't meant to love me back,_

The rational part of my brain is telling me that I'm being stupid; this is the second time we've broken up in 4 months,

_I know it's not the smartest thing to do we just can't seem to get it right_

But I know that if she just gave me one more chance, I wouldn't be scared to tell her anymore,

_But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance to night (one more chance tonight)_

As I sit here trying to keep myself busy with this guitar

_Sittin' here trying to entertain myself with this old guitar_

_But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far_

I look around my room and everything makes me think of Claudia

_I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you_

I know it will be hard, but if she just gives me one more chance, I know that her "Family" doesn't approve of us but hey, that means we've got nothing left to loose

_Ohh please baby won't you take my hand we've got nothing left to prove_

And even though I never meant to go this far with her, I'm glad I did

_And I never meant for this to go, as far as it did_

And even though I never meant to get this close, share so much with her, I'm still glad I did

_And I never meant to get so close and share what we did_

And I never meant to fall in love with her, but I'm glad I did

_And I never meant to fall in love, but I did_

And I know she never meant to love me back, but she does and I hope she's glad she did

_And you never meant to love me back, I know that you did_

And even though it was only 6 months since I met her I feel like we were just kids when we met. And were, I don't know, something more now.

_And I didn't mean to meet you then when we were just kids_

My favorite memory of us was our first kiss. I never meant to give her the shivers that I felt go through her body when we had our first _**real**_ kiss but I loved the feel.

_And I didn't mean to give you chills, the way that I did_

I can't stop floating back to the fact that I never meant to fall in love with her in the first place, but somehow, without even knowing it, she made me

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

I know Claudia wasn't trying to fall in love with me either, but she did

_And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

I know what I have to do. I pressed 5 on my phone, "Calling, Claudia"


End file.
